


Little Buttercup

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [13]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat Jaskier | Dandelion, Cursed Jaskier | Dandelion, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: After Geralt's biting words at the top of the mountain, Jaskier is done. He just wants the pain to stop so he takes a potion to cure him of his heartbreak. Meanwhile, Geralt, sad and alone, finds a small kitten on the path with strangely familiar eyes.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982815
Comments: 28
Kudos: 253





	Little Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverfoxflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/gifts).



> This was originally in two parts on tumblr, links at the bottom.

Jaskier was heartbroken. Every cell of his body ached and yearned and pined for something he can’t have. He knew that. He was going to leave Geralt but he was _weak._ How could he leave Geralt when he’d be leaving a part of his heart behind? But now Geralt’s words cut into his soul, his body, his heart. He had to leave. He had to… he had to…. a memory hit. He still had the spell he’d bought from the hedge witch just outside Novigrad. A spell that would take away the hurt of heartbreak. He pulled the vial from his pocket and downed it without thinking. Anything to make it stop. Please, dearest Melitele make it stop. 

* * *

Geralt was walking down the mountain, alone and broken. He’d done what he had to to keep the people he cared about safe but it left him feeling empty. Yen had flown from his life like the ravens she so dearly loved… and Jaskier’s face, Geralt would never forget that. How many times had he asked the bard to leave? Why had this time felt so different?

He knew why really, Jaskier’s words on the cliff haunted him. Jaskier bared his soul and Geralt had effectively told him to fuck off.

He sighed just as he heard a squeak on the side of the path. Geralt paused and stared down at kitten in the middle of the path. The kitten had soft chestnut brown fur and bright cornflower blue eyes. Jaskier’s eyes…

Geralt’s heart clenched and he approached the kitten cautiously. In his experience cats didn’t like him but this one bounded up to him, mewling and purring and rubbing at his feet. Geralt picked the kitten up and craddle them in his arms.

“I’ve got you, little one.” Geralt murmured.

The kitten purred loudly as he scratched it behind its tiny ears. He’d lost Jaskier but he could at least keep this small creature safe. It was his second chance to prove himself worthy of his child surprise.

“I’ll name you… Buttercup.” He decided.

The kitten chirped happily and nuzzled against his arm. Buttercup the kitten, it just seemed right some how.

* * *

Buttercup purred and snuggled closer to the witcher’s chest. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that something wasn’t right. Cats didn’t like witchers but he’d been so lost and confused when his witcher, Geralt, had found him on the path. He’d bounded up to Geralt like they were old friends and Geralt had scooped him up so gently that Buttercup had forgotten why cats were supposed to be afraid. Geralt had only ever treated him with kindness, he’d even given him a name; Buttercup.

The witcher had been so sad when Buttercup had found him but it hadn’t taken long to coax a smile and even a laugh from Geralt. He was particularly fond of moments like this, when Buttercup was purring happily on his witcher’s chest as they settled down for the night. Buttercup yawned, stretching as he dug his claws into Geralt’s shirt, and then settled back down, closer to Geralt’s head. He meowed, pawing at Geralt’s cheek.

“Would you stop that?” Geralt grumbled, still half asleep.

Buttercup let out a half purr, half meow and nibbled at Geralt’s chin before rolling onto his back and catching the witcher’s long hair in his paws. To his dismay Geralt picked him up by the scruff of his neck and dumped him back down on Geralt’s stomach, far away from Buttercup’s favourite toy. It wasn’t fair that Geralt had such fun hair and Buttercup wasn’t allowed to play.

He hissed at Geralt and flicked his tail, crawling back up towards Geralt’s neck.

“No, Buttercup,” Geralt growled but he scratched behind Buttercup’s ears. Buttercup closed his eyes at let out a long deep purr.

Oh how dearly he loved his witcher.

“You remind me of someone, little one,” Geralt hummed, absentmindedly scratching behind Buttercup’s ears. “His name was Buttercup too, guess I named you after him. You have the same eyes as him. He went by Jaskier though, probably thought it sounded fancier. He wasn’t scared of me either, just like you, and gods you’re both fucking needy.”

Buttercup opened one eye and glared at his witcher. He wasn’t needy, he just enjoyed Geralt’s company. He dug his claws a little deeper into Geralt’s chest and flicked his tail. Geralt didn’t seem to notice and carried on stroking his fingers through Buttercup’s fur.

“Guess he knew that I needed someone, before I knew myself. He was perceptive like that. I’m glad you’re here, little one. I fucked up. Thought I could do this on my own but… I don’t think I can. I’m supposed to go to Cintra to collect my child surprise but he won’t want to be linked to witcher. Jaskier could’ve helped. He would’ve wanted to help. He. He loved me…”

Buttercup raised his head and gazed at his witcher. Of course this Jaskier loved Geralt. He couldn’t imagine anyone not loving his darling witcher. He meowed and moved so he could nuzzle under Geralt’s chin. He didn’t like it when Geralt was upset. He’d had too much pain in his life already, he deserved to be happy, to be loved.

“Fuck,” Geralt groaned. “he loved me and I. I fucking ruined everything. I couldn’t find the words to tell him that…”

Geralt cut himself off with a sigh. Buttercup’s tail flicked and he meowed. He needed to know the end of that sentence. It was suddenly the most important thing in the young kitten’s life. He felt dizzy and could barely make sense of where he was anymore, it was only Geralt.

“To tell him that I loved him too,” Geralt finished, a whisper barely audible above the crackling fire place.

Buttercup’s whole world turned on its head. He cried out as bright light filled his vision, the potion’s effects reversing and he landed back on Geralt’s chest, still wearing the old red doublet from weeks ago.

“Oh bollocks!” Jaskier groaned and rolled onto his back, away from the witcher.

“What the fuck?”

“Ah… hello Geralt,” He croaked, giving his witcher a small wave.

Geralt was now sitting up, staring at him with a look of horror, a pale blush dancing on his cheeks. “Jaskier?”

“The one and only.”

“You were a kitten!”

Jaskier nodded. “Apparently so, I didn’t know exactly how the potion would work. I just. I wanted it to stop. Ah well, no matter. I’ll get out of your hair now. Sorry about all that by the way!” He smiled sheepishly and gestured vaguely at Geralt’s hair. “I’ll umm… just go.”

But Geralt grabbed his wrist, golden eyes staring up at him and fuck Jaskier was weak. “Stay.”

Jaskier swallowed and nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from Geralt’s. “Did you mean it? What you said?”

Geralt nodded.

Jaskier felt tears prickling in his eyes and he launched himself at the witcher, hands threading into Geralt hair as their lips crashed together. Jaskier wiped his eyes as he pulled away from the kiss. “I love you too, you bastard.”

Geralt kissed his forehead. “I know, I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”

Jaskier laughed and buried his face in Geralt’s neck. “I’ll hold you to that, my dear. I want to be spoiled rotten.”

“Hmm.”

“That’s a yes.”

“We’ll see.” Geralt chuckled and pressed his lips to Jaskier’s hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr [here](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/635970488234016768/so-there-was-this-au-that-i-thought-about-writing) and [here](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/638660509904879616/here-for-more-kittenfic-something-from)
> 
> \- Wolfie


End file.
